Life Is Blue
by DrakkenFanboy
Summary: Ever wonder about Drakken's childhood? His TRUE reason for world domination? His love life and his first encounter with Shego? How he got that scar and blue skin? A first person POV in some parts... Rated K plus.
1. Chapter I: In the Beginning

**_Life is Blue _**

**_By: DrakkenFanboy _**

**_Rated K+ _**

**_Summary: _**

Ever wonder about Drakken's childhood? His TRUE reason for world domination? His love life and his first encounter with Shego? How he got that scar and blue skin? A first person POV fic... Rated K+

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own KP, Drakken, or other characters, but I do take ownership in this story.

* * *

**Chapter I: In the Beginning **

"Shego!" I yelled to my sidekick, Shego, who was in another room.

My sidekick, Shego, is in her late 20's, has long raven black hair, and deep emerald eyes. She wears a jumpsuit that was from her old days as a member of this team of superheroes that included her brothers. She's always been sarcastic of plans and ideas to rule the world. She doesn't know how much it hurts me to hear such harsh words about what I want to accomplish, and yet I keep her around for some odd reason that I don't even know. Maybe it's because she can fight better than I can, maybe it's because I've grown fond of her and need her, like a sister I once knew.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm trying relax?" she replied to me in her usual, snippy way.

I was sure my foolproof plan would work this time. I was so sure, I even sent a personal invitation to my arch foe, Kim Possible, to try and stop me. But she won't, not this time! For, I...

"Dr. D? Hello? Anybody there?" Shego had said as she waived her hand in front of my face.

"Argh! Shego, can't you see I'm trying to rant!" I said to her, as if she didn't know what was going on.

"Yeah, but how can you rant, when you're not talking?" Shego said with a smirk.

I merely collected myself and replied with my plan, "I plan to send out large sonic pulses into the Earth's oceans, and cause the fish population to all migrate to the chilly continent of Antarctica! Mwhuahaha!"

Shego just looked at me with a bored and uninterested expression.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Well, yes, I would say so, I usually end my rants with the usual 'Mwhua-ha-ha-ha'," I told her.

"So, what's going to stop Kimmie from stopping you, this time?" she asked with her usual smirk.

"Ah ha! That's the best part! You see..."

Suddenly, I was interrupted by an eruption to the left of me. I turned to see my foe, Kim Possible, and her buffoon sidekick.

"The jig is up, Drakken!" Kim Possible exclaimed.

"Kim Possible? What are you doing here! I thought I put on the note to be here at four o'clock, not three!" I said, because I was very annoyed.

"Dude, daylight savings time!" the buffoon said to me.

"Ah, curses! That was today! The alarm clock man said tomorrow!" I said, obviously dumbfounded by this new information.

"Wait a minute! You actually _sent _a note asking her to come?!" Shego said with her voice intensifying.

"Well, erm, yes. I was confident in my..." I said, but was suddenly stopped by Shego.

"What? Victory? News flash, Dr. D, you haven't won, you've never won, and most likely will never will!" Shego yelled at me, obviously angered by my perceived idea.

"Shego, I've never seen you like this..." I said, as my fear increased.

"I don't even know why I joined you in the first place! Your lousy schemes show no intelligence whatsoever! A third grader could've come up with better schemes than you!" Shego continued to scream in my face.

I glanced over at the Kim Possible and the buffoon, and I saw a surprised expression across their faces, as if they were watching a mother scold at her child.

"Shego, I'm not sure you're being fair..." Kimberly Anne said, whether she was sticking up for me or trying to end this little predicament was beyond me.

"Shut-up, Princess, you're just as ditzy as he is!" Shego said, pointing a finger at me.

"Kim, maybe we should leave," the buffoon said.

Shego turned to me and I hunched back in fear as I looked in her eyes. A strange memory pierced my mind as I remembered the same look from so many people from my past years. All of them had the same point: I was a failure.

By now, my eyes had begin to water, because I had been hurt by someone I considered a friend for a long time. Shego has really been my only friend. I looked at her and realized that she was right about me being a failure. I fought the sudden urge to lash back, but I couldn't. I was beaten and no matter how hard I could try, Shego had finally proved to me I was not going anywhere in my life, except downwards.

I took one last look at Shego, and finally just turned away from her with my head hung low. I noticed that Kim Possible and the buffoon had left. I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I finally rested my body on top of the bed and sucked my thumb. I did that a lot when I was frightened or sad.

Without warning, I just burst out crying. Pain swelled into my mind as I looked back at all the times I tried my best to do something, but only failed. Life has never been fair to me. I knew there was only one way to help myself...

* * *

_See a psychiatrist. _

I laid down on a comfortable couch facing a painting that was quite intriguing. Behind me in a chair sat my psychiatrist, Dr. Jack Briggs. Dr. Briggs had brown hair and green eyes. He talked in a professional manner and was silent as he wrote down several pieces of information on his notepad.

"So, Mr. Lipsky, do you understand that everything said in this room between us will be absolutely confidential," Dr. Briggs said.

"It had better be! With the money I'm paying you," I told him, making sure we were clear.

"Yes, I understand, Mr. Lipsky," Dr. Briggs said softly, "So, tell me about yourself?"

"Well, my name is Drew Theodore Lipsky. Theodore was my dad's name. I am thirty-nine, and I work in public affairs," I told him as I relayed every bit of information in my head.

"Public affairs? What kind of public affairs?" Dr. Briggs asked with interest.

"Well, you know, mass chaos, worldwide panic, and world domination, the usual public affairs stuff," I told him.

"I see, and do you enjoy your job?" Dr. Briggs asked, obviously not alarmed of my last statement.

"I could, if that stupid Kim Possible would stop butting into my business," I told him, crossing my arms in an angry fashion.

"And how does this person make you feel?" Dr. Briggs asked.

"Angry, disappointed, annoyed, heartbroken, like I had just been beaten to the last moon-pie," I told him with my emotion growing more intense.

"Well, it sounds like you have a deep conflict with this 'Kim Possible' figure," he said.

"You got that right," I mumbled.

"Well, we'll get right back to her another time, but for now I want to focus on your childhood and see where we go from there," Dr. Briggs said.

"Well, it all started when I was about four years old..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Plenty more to come! Please review!


	2. Chapter II: My Childhood

**Chapter II: My Childhood**

_I grew up in Tissuetown, someplace near Maine, or something. I was born in the late sixties, and I was four years old when I realized I wanted to be an evil genius. Not something the usual kids hoping to become astronauts, firemen, or tax accountants would aspire to, but I had a plan figured out. Plans were my golden trait. I could plan everything and anything eloquently! At least, I thought I did..._

"Hey, weirdo!" yelled a voice behind the young Drew Lipsky. Drew was four years old, and had combed back black hair. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans; the two being his favorite colors.

Drew looked back and was met with a dodgeball in his face. He fell over in a daze, and looked up to see three towering preschool boys over him.

"Bullies," Drew muttered.

"You still owe us that dollar you said you'd repay us!" said the small blonde-haired leader of the bullies.

"I believe you gave me a wedgie, and in return told you to pay you. I don't see how I owe you anything," Drew said, wiping dust off himself.

"Oh, being a wise guy again, huh, Lippy?" the blonde bully said, literally bending down to Drew's level.

_I hated that name. Lippy? Where's the originality in that?_

"You listen to me, imbecile! One day, I will run this show you call "the world", and when I do, I will enslave all of you!" said Drew, trying to make himself appear sinister.

"Whatever you say, Lippy."

The bullies pushed him down into some mud and laughed as they walked away. Drew stood up, looked at his muddy outfit, and sulked his way to the swings. He quivered his lip and a tear ran down his face.

_Bullies...the thorn that was always in my side...besides Kim Possible...I promised myself I would annihilate all bullies when I ruled the world. There was no place in my world for bullies._

"Stupid bullies!" Drew said, kicking his foot.

The young Drew Lipsky sat on the swing and kept his elbows rested on his knees. He looked at the kids running and playing with each other on the playground. Secretly, he wished he could have someone to play with...

"Yes...a sidekick! I need a sidekick! Of course! Sure, I can conquer this pathetic planet without help, but a sidekick could be useful...hmm...they can't be lippy, though. They need to listen to..."

"Who are you talking to?" said a female voice to Drew's right.

"What?" asked Drew, who turned to see who was interrupting him.

"I said 'who are you talking to?'" replied a girl in a yellow dress.

The girl was about Drew's age, and had long brown hair. She looked at Drew with blue eyes that could bring any heartless man to tears. She was beautiful, and Drew noticed that immediately.

"I...I..." Drew replied, his eyes never blinking.

"You're weird, you know that?" she said nonchalantly, sitting beside Drew on the other swing.

"I am not weird...I just like talking to myself," Drew said, defending himself against this girl who hardly knew him.

"Okay...Well, my name is Sydney. What's yours?" she asked, starting to swing.

"Drew...Drew Theodore P. Lipsky," said Drew proudly.

"What's the P. mean?" Sydney asked, still swinging.

"_Peminski..." _Drew said uncomfortably.

"Hip," she replied, not stifling a laugh once.

"Wait, you're not laughing...usually people laugh...especially my dad," Drew said sullenly.

"Its just a name. My middle name is Charlotte," said Sydney, stopping her swing. Drew was confused by this new girl, and even more confused about why she was talking to him.

"Why are you talking to me?"

"You looked lonely."

Drew was silent. This girl was the most confusing, beautiful girl he had ever met. Usually, he thought girls were icky, but not this girl. She was different, and it made him feel good.

"Hey, do you want to be my sidekick?"

"Hehe, you're funny."

"What? I'm serious!"

"Why don't we go play before we consider marriage," Sydney said, jumping off the swing and running off.

"Marriage?" Drew asked himself in confusion, before following her closely behind.

_I met my first friend there...oh, the times we had...but that's later in the story..._

--

_Life at home was...a mess. My father was intolerable of any misdeeds, and would frequently yell at me. Not my sister, Darlene, who was the spawn of the Devil himself, or my mother, who would constantly hug me until I would suffocate. No, just me. For no reason..._

"Dad, could you pass the pepper?" Drew asked his father at the dinner table, who was reading a newspaper.

His father lowered the paper and looked sternly at his son. He proceeded to fold the paper and set it down, never taking his eyes off Drew.

"YOU KNOW, YOU COULD SAY 'PLEASE'! I PAY HARD EARNED MONEY FOR YOUR STUPID LITTLE CONDIMENTS, JUST TO HAVE THE STICKIN' GOVERNMENT YANK IT AWAY WITH TAXES, DUES, AND PAYMENTS! NEXT TIME YOUR SPRINKLING YOUR LITTLE PIECES OF PEPPER ON YOUR STUPID MACARONI AND CHEESE, YOU THINK WHO HAD TO PAY FOR IT!" yelled Drakken's father, Theodore Lipsky, whose face was turning red with anger.

"We're not even eating macaroni and cheese," said Drew underneath his breath.

"What was that, Mr. Smart-mouth?" replied Theodore, staring his son down.

"Now, Theo, you should be nicer to Drewbie. He just wanted the pepper," said Eleanor Lipsky, Drew's overbearing mother.

"Mother, you know I hate that name," Drew said, feeling uneasy.

"Eleanor, the kid is a wimp! All he does is read little dictionaries all day and do little experiments that are a waste of time! He needs work-ethic! He needs a job!" said Theodore, his veins popping out of his neck.

"He's four, Theodore. He's too young to get a job," said Mama Lipsky.

"I was picking cotton when I was his age! Besides, he's ungrateful," said Theodore, lighting his pipe.

"How old _are _you?" Drew asked his father, but regretting it after his father gave him a look.

"You know, you should treat your son just like you treat your daughter, Darlene," said Mama Lipsky, finishing her plate of food.

"I treat my kids equally!" said Theodore, pounding his fist on the table.

"Daddy, can you pass me the pepper?" asked Darlene sweetly, Drew's eight year old sister.

"Sure, sweetie. You just remember...you're daddy's little girl," said Theodore calmly, handing Darlene the pepper.

Drew rolled his eyes and sighed. He tried to make conversation, so his fifteen minutes of torture would pass by quickly.

"Speaking of girls, I met one today. She's really nice. Her name is Sydney." said Drew, waiting for a response from his parents.

"Well that's just wonderful, Drewbie! Did you hear that, Theodore, your son met a friend at preschool today," said Mama Lipsky, picking her plate up.

"If it doesn't involve me getting a large sum of money, then I could care less..." said Theodore, not taking his eyes off his newspaper.

"I'm going to my room," said Drew, who gave his plate to his mother and walked away.

Drew ran into his room, and closed the door behind him. Life was really cruel to him, even at a young age. He did not know why, but he knew he had to step up.

"One day, Mr. Cuddlesworth, one day I will be supreme overlord of this pathetic nation!" said Drew, raising his hands in the air in triumph.

Drew stared at his small monkey-bear stuffed animal. He looked at it for a while before speaking like he was an evil genius. He was an evil genius, as he thought he was.

"What's that Mr. Cuddlesworth? I need an evil laugh? Why, of course I do!" Drew replied out of thin air.

Drew began to laugh maniacally, and loud. Loud enough for his family to hear him all the way downstairs.

"Why's he laughing?" asked Darlene, staring at the ceiling.

"He's psychotic. That's why, honey," said Theodore subtly.

"Maybe he found something funny," said Darlene.

"No, you two, he's just being Drewbie. He's a smart little bundle of joy, and he's probably laughing in triumph from discovering something with his smart brains," said Mama Lipsky, smiling at the other family members.

Drew's father looked at Mama Lipsky dumbfounded.

"No, he's psychotic. I would be, too, if my mother squeezed every brain cell out of my head in her killer hugs. No, my mother never hugged me once. Always told me to get lost or find a job. Oh man...she was a great woman," Theodore said, reminscing his days as a child.

Drew began to construct a small model called "Ramp of Doom". He was becoming really inspired with his inventions, and was searching for one that would help him take over the world.

"Soon, Mr. Cuddlesworth. With Great Great Papa Lipsky as my witness, I will become all powerful!" exclaimed the squeaky voice of Drew.

"Speaking of which, where is that record by him?"

Drew ran to the attic and and began to search through all the junk his family kept. He found things he had no idea were, things from his parents past, and things he never wanted to ask about. He finally came across an old record player, and a record within it. He picked it up and carried it to his room.

_You see, I had stumbled across the record when I was three. It was an interesting piece, and I would spend hours listening to a ten second piece of dialogue. But, oh how it inspired me!_

"A_nd when the Electro-Static Illuminator is mine, the whole world's fair will bow before me!"_ played the record in Drew's room.

"Oh, it gives me chills," said the excited Drew, sitting with Mr. Cuddlesworth in his lap.

The record played over and over, until Drew fell asleep from listening. He slept with his head rested on his supported hands, and wheezed small breaths. His mother walked by his room, saw he was asleep, and did what any other mother would've done.

"Aww, my little Drewbie's asleep," whispered Mama Lipsky, opening his cracked door.

Theodore Lipsky walked by in a haze, but was stopped when Mama Lipsky grabbed him to look at their sleeping child.

"Look, Theo, our little boy is sleeping out of his bed. You should tuck him in," said Mama Lipsky.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Eleanor," said Theodore, who was calm and collective.

Drew's father walked over to his son and shook him lightly. Drew's eyes opened partially, as he wiped some loose drool from his mouth.

"Dad?" Drew asked.

"Get in bed, son! I paid hard money for you to sleep in that thing you call a bed! Now move it!" yelled Theodore, using a voice he learned when he was in the military.

Drew snapped awake and was in bed in a matter of seconds, cowering under the covers from his dad's outrage. However, that was the nicest his dad had been when tucking Drew in.

"Good night, son...whatever..." Drew's father mumbled. "Get a job!"

Theodore moved to leave the room, but Drew called out for him before he could reach the door.

"Wait, Dad! You forgot to tell me the three little words," said Drew, hoping to hear his father tell him he loved him.

"Son, I already told you to get a job."

"And?" Drew's mother piped in.

Drew's father looked at his mother with questioning eyes. He had no idea what she wanted him to say, but decided to try something in his own little way.

"If any Germans enter your bedroom, you're on your own!" said Theodore point blankly.

Drew was left confused as his father exited the room. He could hear his father and mother bickering on the other side of the closed door.

"I love you, Theo! I love you! That was what I meant! Not one of your war references!" said the angered Mama Lipsky.

"Eleanor, I am honest with my kids...you're asking me to lie to one of them," said the confused Theodore.

Drew tuned out the noise, and wandered into his thoughts. What was so hard for his father to tell him he loved him? Why did his mother have to be so over protective? Why couldn't bullies leave him alone? How was Sydney?

Drew eventually drifted into sleep, leaving all his worries and problems for the next day...

_Life was never fair to me in those days...it still isn't. All I wanted was to be accepted. To be recognized for achievement, and be respected for my ideas. No one respected them...well, no one except Sydney._

--

A ten year old Drew Lipsky walked with a ten year old Sydney at his side, both of them enjoying ice cream cones. Drew was rambling on about a science project idea, while Sydney was listening with very little interest.

"So, combining to egg beater with the the TV's power core, I was able to make a portable satellite dish, and..."

"That's nice, Drew, but why would you build a satellite dish? Doesn't the one you already have work?" asked Sydney nonchalantly.

"Well, you see those are faulty. Mine has qualities better than those of the normal kind! The uses are phenomenal!" exclaimed Drew, his voice reaching its peak.

"Whatever you say, Drew..."

"Yeah, hopefully I can win this year's science fair, and then me and you can go to that theme park you like so much!"

"Well, that should not be a problem-especially since you've won the last three years..." said Sydney dryly.

"The first year was a default, but you make a point."

"Drew, I love that you're smart and all, but why can't you ever stop and smell the roses?" asked Sydney, biting into the last bit of her cone.

"Because there are no roses, only tulips!" said Drew, pointing towards a bunch of flowers.

"No, Drew, I mean stopping and rethinking your life. You know, finding a hobby, or taking in the beauty of the world!" said Sydney, smiling at him.

"Well, I used to want to rule the world..." pondered Drew.

"I thought that was a phase," said Sydney, picking up a tulip and putting it in her hair.

"It was...I guess. I don't know. The problem is, I find no beauty in the world. Only heartless men and women taking advantage of the ones who want to be something!" said the annoyed boy.

"Not everyone is like that, Drew. I'm not like that..." said Sydney shyly.

"Well, I know you're not like that...you're...you're..."

Drew and Sydney stopped. Drew looked at her with a blank mind, while Sydney awaited his answer. Secretly, Drew had a crush on Sydney, as Sydney had a crush on Drew. They had been friends since preschool (sound familiar?), but neither had realized they liked each other more than friends until recently.

Sydney pushed the hair from her eyes, and looked at Drew with a hopeful smile.

"...my best friend," Drew said in defeat.

"Oh, well, that's neat. I'm going to go home now, Drew. I'll see you tomorrow," Sydney said, skipping off secretly crushed.

Drew sighed and walked away. He came upon his father waiting in their yard with two baseball gloves and a baseball. Drew looked at him with bewilderment, and Theodore noticed this quickly.

"Your mother promised me silence if I played ball with your twerp self."

Drew stared at him distastefully, but took the mitt and went ahead with taking his position. Theodore threw a fast ball that slammed into Drew's chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Dad, what was that!?" said the hysterical Drew.

"At least you stopped it this time," said Theodore, not even moving to help his son.

Drew stood back up and hurled the ball back at his father, which fell at his feet. Theodore crossed his arms, glanced at the ball, and back at his son.

"Well, get it," his father said.

"But, dad, its right there in front of you."

"You're obviously not grasping the concept of 'catch', are you?"

"You know, this is ridiculous! Why can't you teach me useful stuff? Like fixing a car or building something? But, catch!? Where is the scientific advancement? How do people tremble at your feet, wondering how it works?"

"I'll tell you where the scientific advancement is! In your scrawny, ungrateful..."

"Dinner's ready!" screamed Mama Lipsky from the kitchen.

The pair turned to the kitchen, and then looked back at each other.

"If your mother asks...we had fun," said Theodore coldly.

"But we didn't," said Drew.

"Right, but you didn't get a job, so were even," said Drew's father, who walked into the house.

Drew just threw the glove down and stomped on it. He was infuriated with his father's lack of open-minded exploration of Drew's interests, and wished he could just have some sort of meaning in his life.

_Was a little respect too much to ask for? I gave and I gave and I gave and I gave a little bit, then I gave some more! However, nothing! Why couldn't I have the things I wanted! I realized then that I had to work if I wanted to have people respect me and listen to what I had to say. _

_My mother would listen, but would always smother me with a hug and compliment me on my intelligence. She wasn't listening, though. I carried on a fifteen minute conversation about the uses of paint thinner and she never even noticed. The day just kept getting bleaker and bleaker..._

_--_

"Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have for now, Mr. Lipsky," said Briggs, closing his notebook.

"But, I'm not done! And its Dr. Drakken, you doof!" I said, wondering why he had ended our session so early.

"It's been hour, Mr. Lipsky, and I have to see another patient," said Briggs, standing from his lounge chair.

"What is the meaning of this!? Quit calling me Mr. Lipsky! Shego!" I said angrily.

"I'm afraid you and I are the only ones in here, Mr. Lipsky."

Suddenly, another patient entered the room holding a large tabby cat. I had no idea who this person was, but they were interrupting me. I could not have that. I was paying this Mr. Briggs for my session, and I wanted to finish! For reasons, I still don't know.

"Dr. Briggs...I really need to talk to you about my relationship with Mr. Flufferton. You see, Mr. Flufferton and I have a communication problem. He won't come to bed when I ask him to, and every time I tell him to 'stop' he defies me," said the patient, rubbing the cat.

"For Pete's sake, it's a cat!" I said, seeing the ridiculousness in his claim.

"Hey, buddy, you're not the only one with problems!" the patient yelled at me in spite.

"Oh, I could've told you that!"

"Now, you two stop it! Mr. Lipsky, I have to see another patient. You can come tomorrow and we can talk again," said Briggs, who stood between me and the other patient.

I looked at Briggs and the moron holding the cat, and realized my time was done here. I left the room in a furious manner, and back to my lair. Therapy was ending up being the same as anything else...

A complete waste of my time...

--

Hope you enjoyed! Much more to come, and hopefully soon! Please review!


End file.
